Christmas Date Part 1
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: It was cold and it was one of their first dates together. Not to mention that it was Christmas too.  Possible 2-shot


Christmas Date

A/n: Soo this is, I guess two or three things. . 3. One, It's a fill for the kink meme. Two, it's a prezzie for a Kida!Friend I have who's birfday is on Monday~ 8D And three, a possible cure for my writer's block Dx

This is… gosh, only the second Shizaya Fic that I've ever done [First really fluffy/romantic one] –rubs hands together- so yes, let's make some magic here! 8D probablygonnabeashortfailfic

Summary: It was cold and it was one of their first dates together. Not to mention that it was Christmas too.

The sky glittered brightly as the Christmas lights twinkled merrily around Ikebukuro, the falling snow catching every single ray of light that bounced off of it and paint each and every snowflake a different color. Christmas was just hours away and, for once, the streets and roads and even the back alleys were calm as if the spirit of the holiday season calmed everyone's spirits. Especially for Ikebukuro's two most infamous people whom, at the moment, weren't rampaging through the cold and snowy streets, but instead could be seen, clearly, through the window of Russia sushi. One would be surprised, at least a little bit, if you told them that the Shizuo Heiwajima and the Izaya Orihara, were on a date. Of course the two aforementioned people would deny it to their very core.

It didn't take them long to finish their food off, and pay, heading out of Russia sushi. The snow outside started to get heavier, coating the ground more evenly. Izaya, starting to feel the chill, huddled inside his fur-trimmed jacket, stuffing his hands in his pockets while still remaining close to Shizuo. Said blond glanced over at the other male, noticing that he was shivering and looking quite cold.

"What happened to your scarf and your gloves?" The question was innocent since Shizuo knew that if Izaya got a cold because of this, he probably wouldn't stop bitching about it. The raven's face flushed slightly as he remembered said articles sitting in the hallway in his home. He looked away, not saying anything – which made Shizuo sigh. "You forgot them didn't you?"

"I… didn't think I'd need them seeing as how we were just going out for sushi…." Izaya mumbled slightly, trying his hardest not to let his embarrassment show. It wasn't as if this was something new. He and Shizuo had been on plenty of dates. Maybe it was just the season, or the weather. But something about it sent Izaya's insides squirming. There was a sigh and Izaya looked over at Shizuo, surprised to see the blond peeling off his scarf. "It's big enough that we can share. C'mere." Said blond muttered as he continued to unravel the long scarf from around his scarf. Shizuo had no idea how long scarves were supposed to be so, when he went to go buy one, he just simply bought the biggest, and longest; one he could find.

The informant stood there for a moment, his face red- both from the cold and his embarrassment- before moving so that he was huddled up against Shizuo's side. The blond took his scarf and managed to wrap it around both their necks before taking off one of his gloves, handing it to Izaya who simply looked at him in confusion. That made Shizuo growl slightly, taking the hand that wasn't almost sandwiched between them, and put the glove on, before taking that smaller, bare hand in his own. "There. You should be feeling warmer now."

Izaya was slightly surprised. Sure, he knew that Shizuo could be nice, seeing as how they were kind of dating and all, but he hadn't expected Shizuo to be like this. Not that Izaya would really complain because that might just give the blond a reason to choke him with the scarf. "Thank you, Shizu-chan." Even though they were – kind of- dating, Izaya still hadn't dropped the nickname. For a different reason now, of course.

"Don't mention it…" Shizuo muttered and glanced away, not letting go of Izaya's hand. Suddenly a tug brought his attention back to the raven, glancing up to where Izaya was pointing. "Look. They brought a Christmas tree here. I never would have thought that the humans here would ever be able to accomplish something like that." Shizuo just shrugged. "Well People do weird things around this time." "Does Shizu-chan do weird things too~?" That little taunt was something that Izaya couldn't help but do, causing Shizuo's face to darken in color slightly. "N-No! I do all the normal stuff!" "Eh? Like what Shizu-chan~?" "L-Like... hang up Christmas ornaments m-maybe find some mistletoe or something…" Izaya simply gave a bit of a hum and grabbed hold of Shizuo's arm- something that was a rare thing for the informant to do. "Ne, Shizu-chan," The raven started, "Do you think… we could spend Christmas together?"

The aforementioned ex-bartender turned slightly to glance down at the male who was currently clinging to his arm. "Why? What do you have planned?" That almost made Izaya pout. He didn't _always_ have to be up to something and he always found that Christmas time was one of the best times to simply, sit back, relax and simply observe his fellow humans. But he wouldn't mention that since he moved out, he'd been spending his holidays alone in his office, also not mentioning that he would –if he felt like he needed to – get drunk. "Nothing. I just want to spend Christmas with someone." "Don't you have your family for that?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask, unaware of the fact that Izaya had spent the biggest holiday of the year – one meant for getting together with family and loved ones- alone. The raven didn't answer the question, letting it hang in the air. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to get it, to get the silent answer. But, of course, this was Shizuo Heiwajima. He wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box sometimes. At least to Izaya, that is.

"No." He answered quietly, letting go of Shizuo's arm and hand. "I've been fine spending them alone. I'm sure I can spend this one alone." Unconsciously… that was a total guilt trip. At least to Shizuo's mind. With a sigh, the blond dragged the smaller male back into his embrace, wrapping the scarf more securely around them. "Fine. You can spend Christmas with me. Kasuka's busy and my parents wanted to spend this one in some foreign country." He gave a shrug, acting as if he didn't care. But Izaya knew the blond better then that, not that it wasn't hard to figure out in the first place anyways. "Thank you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said quietly as they stood there and watched the numerous people put the finishing touches on the giant tree that was bound to be headed for some random garbage dump, or just disposed of in some way, in a matter of days.

"Come on, It's cold." Shizuo said, telling the other – in his own way of course- that he wanted to go home. Izaya didn't say anything, but hugged Shizuo's arm to his chest once again as the two of them set off to Shizuo's apartment.

Since they had decided to eat at Russian sushi, it didn't take them long to get to Shizuo's apartment, especially if one considered the fact that Izaya's apartment was all the way in Shijuku. With a sudden feeling of nervousness, Shizuo fished his key from his pocket, unlocking the door. "You know, unlike some people, I don't have a huge fancy apartment. So, uh, you'll just have to make do with what you got here." Shizuo muttered slightly, feeling embarrassed that his apartment seemed so small compared to Izaya's. "It's okay, Shizu-chan~ I don't mind." And with that, Izaya gave a twist of the doorknob and led himself inside, Shizuo in tow with the scarf still around his neck. The tree was pretty much visible from the doorway and, as Shizuo quietly closed the door behind him before taking off his shoes and brushing the snow from his shoulders, he heard Izaya give a noise. "It's not that small, Shizu-chan, especially considering all the jobs you've gone through~" "Che, with no help from you." Izaya just laughed and untangled himself from the scarf and took his own shoes off, mirroring Shizuo's moves with brushing away the snow.

"Hmm~ so what do you have for decorations, Shizu-chan?" That made Shizuo blink for a moment. "Uh, decorations?" Came out Shizuo's oh-so brilliant reply. "You know, the things you put on your Christmas tree to make it look nice…?" Ah~ Sometimes, Shizuo was just far too cute, Izaya thought to himself. "Oh, uh… Well I don't have all that many, I think… But they're in the closet." Shedding his jacket, Izaya moved to the closet, leaving Shizuo to stand in the doorway. "Well it seems like you have a decent amount of decorations, but we're going to have to spread it out very sparsely, so you better not get angry, Shizu-chan, or we're going to have even less!"

Shizuo grumbled slightly and moved from the doorway, shedding the scarf and his jacket, gently nudging Izaya out of the way to gather a box or two to hand it to Izaya before gathering the rest of the boxes in his arms. The raven managed to stumble his way into the living room, setting the boxes gently on the floor. Shizuo soon followed after, setting his own boxes down on the floor. "Now, let's see what Shizu-chan has in these boxes!" Izaya said eagerly as he began to open up each box one by one. There was garland, tinsel and an assortment of other –glass and plastic- ornaments. "Hmm, not bad, Shizu-chan~" He murmured slightly, moving around each box. But since Izaya was so focused on the boxes and decorations, that he didn't see one of the smaller boxes, and thus- he tripped.

Izaya expected to fall down onto the pile of boxes filled with the glass ornaments, but was surprised when he felt something warm, and soft, under him. He blinked, his crimson eyes focusing on what it was. There he was, Shizuo on the floor, most of the boxes scattered about, while one, poor unfortunate box was crushed under them. "SH-Shizu-chan! Y-Your ornaments!" Somehow, the fact that Shizuo would rather prevent Izaya from falling rather then worry about the state of decorations that he probably had for a long while, pulled at him. Normally, Izaya would have made some kind of snide comment about how stupid Shizuo was for doing such a thing. Said blond moved as soon as Izaya rolled off of him, ignoring the slight stinging pain in his back.

"Y-Your ornaments…" Something seemed to prick at the back of the informant's throat, at the backs of those crimson eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I should've… been paying more attention…" This apology, the words, and the slight quiver that Izaya's voice held was different, weird even. But it seemed genuine. "They're just ornaments and me and Kasuka made and bought. It's not a big deal." Shizuo tried to shrug it off, figuring that he could always just buy more from some corner store or something. "B-But-" "It's nothing. It doesn't matter." Shizuo glanced around, taking note of all the small little pieces of glass. "Stay there, I'm going to get the broom and clean up this mess." Izaya gave a small nod, not lifting his gaze from the floor. The broken ornaments were easily cleaned up and disposed of, Izaya still in the same spot he was in.

"Look, they're just ornaments. Decorations. It's not that important." There as something about how Izaya was reacting, how his expression was that made Shizuo a little angry. "Look at me." That crimson gaze stayed on the floor. "Dammit, I said look at me, Izaya." The blond said before grabbing onto the smaller male's arms, trying hard not to hurt him. Those crimson eyes glanced up at Shizuo, tears at the corners making the red color sparkle like rubies. "Hey…" Shizuo's expression softened as he lifted a hand to wipe at those tears. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what's wrong with me. I-It's probably Shizu-chan's fault anyways. I mean most of the tim-" The informant was quickly shut up in the middle of his rant by a soft kiss from Shizuo. "Don't worry about it. We'll use what we have." Another kiss, one to the corner of each eyes and then those lips again. "S-Shouldn't we get to decorating the tree?" Izaya mumbled out between kisses even as he was lowered down to the floor. "Later…" Shizuo mumbled out himself, still peppering the informant's lips with kisses.

They did, indeed, decorate the tree later. Five am later, that is.

Well this might wind up being a two-shot kind of thing. I wanted to do mostly the fluff since I just suck at fluff. But if the OP/other anons/Reviews/whatever you want to call yourselves, want; then I will do a epilogue or alternate ending or something. Or just plain... add a lemon/smut to it c:

And to my Kida!Friend, HAPPY BIRFDAY~! 8D /is totally two days early.

Note to self; don't start writing fics at one AM.


End file.
